fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Debo Hawkin
Debo Hawkin(でぼ はきん Debo Hakin) is a wandering mage, often traveling from place to place in order to find a way to remove the Wreath Mask that got stuck to his face. At a younger age, he and some of his friends were playing in one of the nearby ruins near his hometown, one that was told to be forbidden from entering. After accidentally uncovering one of the tombs, Debo found the mask under the rubble, placing it on his face as it merged with his entire face as he accidentally summoned the warriors from it, causing an attack on his hometown.and nearly killing everyone. After being kicked out, he began to wander the region in search of a cure to getting rid of the mask. After years of traveling alone, he met up with a man named Arumat Jerand who offered him a place to rest and recover. After being set up, Arumant decided to extend him an offer to join the Yggdrasil Guild, which he accepted and became it's newest member, and the only one with his own personal army at his disposal even if he never uses them. Appearance Debo is seen to be a tall-toned male with spiky blond hair and deep red eyes that are said to pierce one's soul and see their actions. Before finding the mask, Debo was often seen to have a care-free appearance from time to time, wanting to just keep the smile on everyone's face. However, after the mask was merged with his face, he was often seem with a dark look for a face, often being mistreated by others for the way he look. As he got older, he still tried to keep his happy appearance, but often looked menacing at times with the mask and tattoo's he got over the years when enough people made fun of him. He let his hair grow, having it reach near between his shoulders along side the turtle neck he wears. Personality Even before the mask's dark influence, Debo has always been known to have a gentle and kind heart, even despite the mask he wears over his face. Since his childhood, Debo has been known to have a strong sense of responsiblity and honor, often two things that kept himself going so that he wouldn't fall victim to the mask's influence. As a member of Yggdrasil, Debo is often seen to care deeply about every member in there, no matter what friction is caused with some of them. He is often willing to push himself to the limit if it meant his friends would be safe, even going as far as summoning his tribe of Shadow Guards in order to protect what he cares about the most. Synopsis History Equipment *'Wreath Mask' - After finding the mask and putting it on as a child, it permenently bonded with his face, becoming his new look for most of his life. He is seen to have a metallic face, with one eye being covered while the other is open. It has been seen however, that he can see from his right eye, and that it is covered with a special lense that can see through different things in most situations. Magic & Abilities Natural Abilities Immense Magic - As a child, Debo had absolutly no amount of magic in his body, making him like any other normal person in his village. However, after finding and putting on the mask, his body became like a sponge and began to draw in Ethernano from around the area. After some time, his body began to natural produce it, making him capable of learning magic on his own despite the mask's influence. Over the years, Debo has been training to make sure his magic is kept under control, allowing him to have better control over his magic, and making him much stronger when he fights hand-to-hand even with the mask's boosts in strength. Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant - Due to the mask's dark influence, Debo needed to find something that gave him stability and control over the raw instincts that the mask gave. He took up martial arts at a young age, training and practicing daily in order to keep his wits about him and control himself. Along with his mask, his strength and senses are heightened, allowing him a much more powerful range and control over his opponent, especially when his opponent strikes first. High Speed - With the mask on, Debo is able to move faster in most situations that require quick reflexes and fast motions when needed. In some cases, his reaction time is often quicker than most people he fights, especially after his training with his masters. Peak-Human Strength - With his training combined with the mask boosting his strength, Debo has been seen to be able to lift nearly double his own weight with ease, often lifting heavy objects when he trains from time to time. When fighting, Debo can put the strength he has inside of him and increase the force he pushes into his punches, doubling the strength of his attacks. In most cases, he is still able to control the force of his punches and keep it from getting any stronger than needed. Indomitable Will - When he first put on the Wreath Mask, Debo was bombarded with multiple instincts at once, causing him to summon the Shadow Guard for the first time and nearly destroying his own village. After that moment, he decided that he would never fall victim to the mask's influence ever again and swore to make sure that the Shadow Guard would never come back. He trained in martial arts, did meditation to focus his mind, and kept himself surrounded with good people as to not let evil people's influence strengthen the mask. His resolve is known to be one of his strongest weapons he has, being able to turn it into strength when needed at times. Enhanced Durability - Thanks to the increase in his strength, combined with the years of martial arts training he did, Debo is known to have near-unbreakable skin. In most cases, most punches that get dealt to him are absorbed and dispelled by his skin, acting as a cushion for any attack dealt to him. In some cases, he has been able to take on some spells in certain situations as well. Magical Abilities Nine Legion Masks - is one of the forbidden Black Arts created by the Legendary Dark Mage Zeref, which forged nine masks from the nine tribes that he corrupted and had their champions killed. Each mask can summon up a different tribe of Shadow Guards, beings made from the remains of the tribes and summoned to do the bidding of the person who has been fused with the mask. For Debo, his mask allows him to summon and control the Wreath Tribe and control how they use their Iron Blood Magic. Shatterpoint - Is a rare and powerful Caster Magic that Debo learned from one of his master's during his travel's in his younger days. When in use, the magic allows the user to focus their mind to see the fault lines in anything. When seen, the user is able to control his magic to use those fault lines in many different ways to his advantege. Spells *'Hametsu' (破滅 Ruination) - Is a spell of Shatterpoint that can deal powerful damage to an opponent in one powerful strike. The user is able to gather magic into the palm of their hand, creating a powerful sphere, then when it makes contact with anything, the sphere releases the energy into the user, dealing powerful damage as it breaks apart the opponent's body like a dam of water releasing. Quotes Trivia Category:Mask User Category:Nine Legion User Category:Mage Category:Caster-Mage Category:Holder-Mage Category:Lost Magic User Category:Original Characters Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Phantombeast Category:Yggdrasil Category:Yggdrasil Mage Category:Wandering Mage